Mandiblard Family
Mandiblards are a family of enemies in the ''Pikmin'' series that can be found in Pikmin, Pikmin 2, Pikmin 3, and Hey! Pikmin. They are weak grub-like foes that burrow out of the ground and eat Pikmin but some of them are even harmless. Female Sheargrub/Himeagea mandibulosa The Female Sheargrub is a white Mandiblard, the appearance of this Sheargrub is very different from the Male Sheargrub as this species exhibit a strong sexual dimorphism when it comes to appearance and behavior. The Female Sheargrub is totally harmless and will cirle around Pikmin when they come across them. Male Sheargrub/Himeagea mandibulosa The Male Sheargrub is a purple Mandiblard with two large mandibles. Unlike its Female counterpart, the Male Sheargrub is extremely agressive and will try to eat any Pikmin it found on its territory, they usually live in the ground and comes out to attack but as seen in Hey! Pikmin, they can also fall from the ceiling to attack when they are encountered in caves. Like their Female counterpart they can easily be defeated but usually appears in group with other Males and Females. Queen Shearwig/Turbulens himeagea The Queen Shearwig is an enormous pink Mandiblard that commands to the Shearwigs in battle. Like the Shearwigs, It is a flying Mandiblard and have enormous mandibles that it use to kill Pikmin and damage Olimar's suit. It appears to be a colony queen according to its name and role in battle meaning that the Shearwigs may have a social structure as complex as the Grub-Dog Family. Shearwig/Himeagea volaris The Shearwig is a green Mandiblard with the ability to fly and big mandibles. They usually live underground but can come out to attack Pikmin but once they have taken enough damages, they will start flying and regenerate their life but can still be grounded if hit by a Pikmin. They also seems to follow the orders of a Queen Shearwig when chasing in swarms. Shearblug/Rotundus himeagea The Shearblug is a white Mandiblard with a shell, unlike other Mandiblard, the Shearblug can live under and above water and inflate itself to turn in a spiky ball and roll around, any Pikmin touching it while it is in this state will die but it is easily defeated when it is in its normal state as one Pikmin is enough. Speargrub/Dentefaber himeagea The Speargrub is a dark green Mandiblard with spikes all over its body, they are unable to be killed but don't actively try to kill Pikmin. The usually travel from a hole on a wall to another and serves as obtacles during puzzles, however Rock Pikmin are unable to be killed by this Mandiblard. Sporegrub/Himeagea vineacorruo The Sporegrub is a pink Mandiblard with two range of four spikes onthe back. It can eat Pikmin but its main mean of attack is the bursts of toxic gazes he release, this gaz is toxic for the Pikmin and will kill them. According to Olimar, this Mandiblard only lives in a certain type of grass. Swarming Sheargrub The Swarming Sheargrub is a green Mandiblard that appear to be related to the Sheargrub and look similar to the female Sheargrub but one of the main difference between them is that a Swarming Sheargrub always appear with a swarm and can eat Nectar, if they eat Nectar, they will grrow in size. Like the Female Sheargrub, they are harmless and their main goal is to distract the Pikmin with their overwhelming speed. They can also attach themselves to Fruits. Category:Pikmin families Category:Mandiblard